full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy Hale
- Jekyll and Hyde = - Jeremy = - Goliath = }}}} }}Jeremy Hale is a sophomore in the Shepard High newspaper club alongside Mikey Corvis. He is actually the first person to take a first-time ever photo of Jackie Hyde, and has gained the admiration and attraction of both sides of Jaqueline Jekyll. Though in through circumstances, he too becomes a Hyde by the name of Goliath, and subsequently, Jaqueline and Jackie’s equal to both. Characteristics *'Name': Jeremy Hale *'Alias': Goliath *'Age': 16-17 *'Hair': Brown (White in Hyde form) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': **'Jeremy': Photos, pizza, video games, hanging around Jaqueline, bike-riding, reading, movies (mostly science fiction like Star Wars or the Arrival) **'Goliath': Being confident, the ladies, Jaqueline and Jackie (aware that they’re one in the same), fighting crime *'Dislikes': **'Jeremy': failing everyone, Mikey’s perversion (gets annoyed even when he has a girlfriend and still does it), seeing Jaqueline/Jackie sad, interruption of dates, bullies, being shoved in lockers **'Goliath': Wasting time, prejudice people, bullies, Steven *'Family': Barbara Hale (mother) Appearance Casual Hyde-Goliath Hyde Attire Background Jeremy Hale was a young man that attends Shepard High, and is in the Newspaper Club, the same as Mikey Corvis. When he was younger, he was interested in Detective and Mystery films and comics; that followed him through to high school and aided him in becoming a high school investigative journalist. Though in high school, he was treated as a school nerd due to his scrawny body, and was picked on by bullies Clarence "Buddy" Repperton, and Steve Palchuk; both loving to torment him and/or shove him in a locker and leave him in there for hours. Of course, at Shepard High, he came across a freshman girl named Jaqueline Jekyll, and decided that her name could be the focal point of a story. Once he got her alone, he asked her some questions, strictly as a school report, she divulged her whole family history and origin, stating she was related to the so-called fictional Dr. Henry Jekyll. However, once the clicking of a recorder was heard, she discovered he was going to make it a story for the paper, to which he stated it was gonna be the scoop of the century. However, all she did was slap him hard, at tears and surprised him by screaming ‘You can just go to Hell, you bastard!’ and ran off, crying that she felt betrayed, and left him rather shocked. At home, Jeremy began to write up the whole article, but thought back to the story that was written about Jekyll and Hyde, and then thought back to Jaqueline, taking heavy thought on it. And after careful consideration, he took the report to Jaqueline’s department, and asking Connie where Jaqueline was, she stated that she was hard at work at her lab warehouse in the parking lot. Walking over there, he placed the folder on the ground, and then proceeded to leave, only to get ambushed by Buddy Repperton and his goons: Moochie, Richie, and Don, beating the heck out of him, until Mari showed up to drop kick the jerks. Jaqueline walked out, and saw Jeremy down on the ground. He awoke next in Jaqueline’s room, laying on her bed, as she was taking care of him through medicinal alchemy she had devised. Once he was fully awake, she showed him the file, asking him why he gave it to her. Feeling ashamed, he stated that it wasn’t right for people to pry into her life like that. She smiled, and apologized to him, stating that she didn’t mean to call him all that before and the slap on his face, to which he smirked, saying he deserved that. Months later, both Jeremy and Jaqueline were squared off friends, helping each other out whenever the one needed the help. But unknown to Jaqueline, Jeremy had developed a crush on her, but knew that didn’t have a chance due to her crush on Mikey Corvis: his coworker. But rumors started spreading about a beautiful chalk-white woman hitting clubs, and as strong as ten men, was shown up from time to time, just as much as the Everett Wolves. So one night, he got lucky, and got a photograph of her, much to her surprise. At home, once the photos were developed, he attempted to go back to sleep, Jackie Hyde appeared into his room, planning to ‘negotiate’ for the photos. Nervous, Jeremy didn’t know what she was gonna do, except she deep-kissed him, throwing him on the bed, and began to strip down, showing her boobs , and ripping his shirt off, deep kissing him and attempted to get his pants off, commenting he seemed rather ‘happy’ about all this. However, she stopped, as she pulled back, covering her chest and looking ashamed, and acted in a manner that only Jaqueline would act, as she bolted out of there, apologizing to him. Once his mind was clear on the subject, as he sat up trying to piece together what the heck was going on… it hit him. Jaqueline Jekyll was the Chalk-White woman, Jackie Hyde. And once again, he realized it was a story he couldn’t publish as it would destroy his friend’s life. So to keep himself from avoiding the awkward moment, he avoided her, while she avoided him due to having conflicted feelings between her and Jackie, as both knew that they were in love with Jeremy now after what had happened. This would happen until the incident involving the Pumpers: a new drug developed that would give a person Hyde-like Strength, Durability, but also cause a rise in aggressive behavior. Something that Jeremy was bound to get to the bottom of this. Once he found the trace of it, at an abandoned bowling alley building, while it was being used as a club, he discovered that fellow student, Stanley Mandark, had stolen Jaqueline’s journal when she misplaced it, and began to replicate the formula as a minor drug. However, he was discovered and brought down to Stanley, who taunted him that he had given him what he needed: a test subject to find out what would happen when an Overdose of his Hyde Drug was ingested into a person. A huge pump was pumped into his system, causing an uncontrollable but stable transformation into a new persona of himself: a green gray figure called Goliath. However, once Jackie Hyde busted in, and Mandark knew that Jackie wouldn’t attack her best friend as he pummeled him… Goliath turned the tide by trashing the lab. This caused a massive outbreak of gas to which affected the bouncers and the head bouncer, who overdosed himself, and an all-out brawl between them, and Jackie, Goliath, and Comette ensued. Until the whole place came crashing down on them, with Stanley getting away with a copy of the journal, while Jackie regained her journal back, as the three made back to the apartment. Once there, Jackie, while giving Goliath a pair of spandex pants, proceeded to tell him everything, as she transformed back into Jaqueline. She looked away, ashamed of looking at him, but amazingly, Goliath transformed back to Jeremy, as he returned the deep kiss she had given him, saying he loved her. Shocked by all this, Jaqueline wasn’t sure how to do this, but smiled, as she returned the kiss back, proceeding the two to make out ‘til morning, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. And also, he became the first Male Hyde on the Free Hydes, as Jackie’s Right-Hand Man. Personality Despite being a nerd and being picked on, Jeremy is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. He's also very caring, "putting his nose on other people’s business" as he helped Jaqueline, Violet, and Jessie overcome their fear and hatred of their mournful past. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls of the Free Hydes. He is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him (save for Jaqueline after his confession), often believing they are simply teasing him. As Goliath, he’s initially cocky, childish and arrogant. Goliath's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often leads him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he’s heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Over time, he’s displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. However, when either Jeremy or Goliath fail to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Overload kidnaps Jaqueline and attempts to make him choose between Jaqueline and Violet; who would live and who would die. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, both are actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Evolved Hyde Type' *'Super Strength': His strength Level is on the same par with Jackie’s. Although it’s discovered that much like the Hulk, the angrier he gets the more adrenaline pumps into his system, making him super strong. So far he’s been tested to see that he can lift more than 200 tons. *'Super Durability' *'Super Speed' *'Super Agility' Skills *'Detective Work' *'Photography' *'Bike Riding' *'Motorbike Riding' Equipment *'Hyde Attire' Relationships Jeremy's Relationships Gallery Jeremy Hale (Goliath) pumped up.JPG|Jeremy Hale (Goliath) pumped up Jeremy Hale, before and after Casual.JPG|Before and After Casual Jeremy Hale, Hyde Attire.JPG|Hyde Attire Jeremy Hale (Goliath), Anatomy and Hyde Attire (censored).JPG|Goliath Jaqueline Jekyll and Jeremy Hale anatomy.JPG|Anatomy with Jaqueline Jekyll Jeremy Hale (Goliath) size chart SFW.jpg|Size variation chart - artwork by Izra Voice Actor *'Jeremy': Yuri Lowenthal *'Goliath': Rick D. Wasserman Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hydes Category:Heroes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Mutants Category:Jaqueline's Love Interests Category:Evolved Class Hyde